The Turning Point
by Stelena.Woobrev
Summary: Stefan (Paul Wesley) is a detective and he gets called away on a case in a different City from his wife Elena (Nina Dobrev). Stefan interviews one of henry's men but things turn from bad to worse for Stefan as he finds out that his wife had been kidnapped by Henry's men. Stefan's brother Damon (Ian Somerhalder) joins in the hunt to help find Elena. Will they find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun came through their kitchen windows as Stefan walked up behind his wife Elena and kissed her cheek. Elena smiled then turned around to kiss his soft lips but got interrupted when Stefan's phone rang, he had a look at the caller ID and walked into the garden to answer the call.

"Hello" Stefan spoke first, "detective we need to see you today" a man spoke on the end of the phone and Stefan at agreed to the meeting then hanged up.

Stefan walked back into the kitchen and told Elena he had to go to work meeting Elena smiled then gave him a hug and said "don't forget we have a movie and picnic outside in middle of town square with Caroline and Jeremy" . Elena kissed his lips and letted Stefan leave.

Stefan arrived to his work as he got to the entrance he swiped his ID in the scanner to let him in. He began heading to his office when his boss Jamie yelled "Stefan meeting please", Stefan followed into a room and saw a cold case worker. "what's going on?" He asked as he sat down in front of a board full of pictures of murder victims which had slashed throats.

"Stefan we need you to go to Atlanta City to interview a suspect of a murder case called Henry, he doesn't want to come here to be interviewed". He nodded and agreed and stood up and shook hands with both men then his boss Jamie gave him a plane ticket to Atlanta City and he walked away.

Elena was in the middle of the town square ready to watch a movie with Caroline but Jeremy was late, the movie was going to begin soon but they wanted to get a good spot. "Hey" Stefan walked up "hey" Elena said back but Caroline smiled as she had something in her mouth, Stefan bent down to Elena's level as she was sitting down "look who couldn't resist a epic romance" Elena joked but Stefan held Elena's hand and asked her to take a walk with him.

Elena and Stefan were walking around the town square area "hey wants wrong?" Elena asked but then Stefan turned to face her and told her the truth "Elena, I have to go to Atlanta City to interview a suspect for a murder ". Elena's face expressions changed to sadness "when? and for how long for?" she asked but Stefan sighed "Today and I don't know" he spoke negatively. Elena went in for a hug as Stefan whispered into her ear "I'll come back, I promise". Stefan kissed her forehead and left to pack his belongings.

Elena headed back to Caroline "where's Stefan," Caroline questioned but Elena told her a lie "He had to go see his mum because she's not feeling well" Caroline hugged her and tried to make Elena feel positive "he will be back soon". Elena slightly smiled as the movie began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Atlanta City was beautiful, the lakes were a beauty as they were full of ducks and swans.

Stefan reached to his hotel called "City Of Atlanta", he had checked in and got to his hotel room and headed to bed as he had to get up early for him to interview the suspect.

It was 9 o'clock and Stefan was up and ready, he was wearing a light blue shirt with a black tie and trousers. He had gotten himself a bottle of water and began to head off to the police station.

Back in Georgia Elena was cleaning the house when her phone rang and she answered it "Hello" she said and she could recognised the voice at the end and it was Damon. "Damon, what's wrong?" However Damon just called because he wanted to know when Stefan was coming back but Elena didn't know the answer to tell him that was when he hanged up.

Elena missed Stefan to pieces, missed his hugs and kisses. she always wondered what he was doing over there.

Stefan entered the interview room and Henry standing looking out the window, he turned as Stefan entered. "sit" Stefan said as sat down in his chair, "right I'm going to ask you a few questions" Stefan pointed out and asked...

Till one point Stefan hit a spine and Henry stood up and told him that this interview was over. Stefan was certain that he had hit a soft spot but he letted him go. Stefan walked out the interview room and began heading to the boss of the Atlanta City police station.

Stefan reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard and entered the room, "hello I'm Stefan my boss in Georgia asked me to come here and interview Henry for the murder case". The boss nodded and asked him to try and follow him around and to try and not get caught. Stefan agreed and left the office to the car park and began to drive around town but then spotted Henry walking to his car with his gang but Henry was looking around just in case he was getting followed.

Stefan began to follow him and he tried to not get seen. Henry was in the front passages seat with bags of money but then he spotted the Stefan's car and began to drive little faster than the speed limit. Stefan was trying to catch up with them but lost them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Henry arrived to his safe house with his gang, "place the money bags in my safe in my office" he ordered them. As they were placing the bags in the safe Henry sat at his desk and received a voice mail saying "Henry be careful, the FBI are watching you. The detective that interviewed you was following you, I was watching him...call me back" the voicemail ended but Henry quickly called back "Patrick..thanks for letting me know all this...but hey what do you know about that detective?"

He questioned and he got an interesting answer "well Henry, this detective is called Stefan and he is from Georgia and you won't believe this but he has a wife who is living at home alone. They don't have any children, do you want me to watch her?" Patrick asked, Henry smirked "ha! Don't bother I will get few of my men to have a little visit..what's the address?". "204 Maple Street" Patrick gave it quickly but then hanged up.

Henry had wrote the address down on a piece of paper and told two of his men to go to Georgia and visit the detective's wife. "Doug and Ray your going to Georgia" as he gave them the address he smirked.

Stefan was in his hotel in track suit bottoms and a white tank top, watching the news while chewing on a wooden cocktail stick. Stefan's phone began to rang and saw that it was Elena. "Hello stranger" he heard on the other end of the line "hey, are you okay?" Stefan was wondering "um, yeah everything's fine..I just wanted to hear your voice". Stefan was distracted by the news then quickly told Elena "hey baby, I'll call you back" and he hanged up.

Elena heard Stefan end the call, she placed the phone in front of her so she could see her reflection and she could see her eyes beginning to tear up because she missed him and that was the first phone call she had to him ever since he got there.

Elena placed the phone down by her lamp and curled up into a ball in a little blanket. She had fallen asleep, Elena had been asleep for two hours or so but then was waken with a bang. Elena sat up in shock but she went to investigate, it was dark all around the house but she turned on some lamps.

Elena headed to the kitchen to look out the window and saw an random mans reflection. "boo!" The man joked as she turned around and began to run but she was trapped by the other man blocking her escape. "I'm Doug and that's Ray", as he was holding a knife. Elena became so frightened but she used all her strength to push pass Ray and she managed to get pass but the knife sliced her arm but she tried to escape but then Doug got in the way of her view but she didn't notice that Ray was behind her and jabbed a needle in her neck, Elena's view became blurry and she became weak and fell into Doug's arms. "Come on, lets take her to Henry", Ray placed her in the boot with ropes knotted on her wrists and ankles.

Ray phoned Henry "We have her", "Well done..." Henry hanged up and turned to the window and just smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stefan had headed to the office in Atlanta when he caught Ray one of Henry's men stealing from a store. Ray caught Stefan's eye and began to run but stefan was slightly faster and caught him "Your coming down to the station with me" he said in a sexy but serious voice.

Stefan entered the police station with Ray in handcuffs "Look who I've got" he said as he entered the bosses room. The boss looked and was shocked to see that he had caught one of the gang members, then told Stefan to place him in the interview room.

Henry was getting suspicious because Ray should of returned few hours ago. Then his other gang member ran in "Henry!, Rays at the station...he got caught by that Stefan detective guy". Henry stood up in anger and began to walk around the room quickly. "Where's the detectives wife?" he spoke in desperate voice.

"She's roped up in a loft couple miles from here" Ray said. "Get the keys, we going for a visit" Henry said as he went into his draw and got his gun out.

Stefan walked into the interview room and sat opposite Ray "so Ray tell me how long have you been in this business?" Ray just smiled then changed the subject "how long have you been with your wife?" as he smirked. Stefan looked up at him told Ray "I'm here to talk about you, not me", Ray laid back in his chair when Stefan stood up and stood by the window and then said "I have to admit, your wife is extremely beautiful".

Stefan turned back around to face him and his facial expression was worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Stefan rushed out the interview room as he told the police officer "take him to a cell" then the boss asked him where he was going and Stefan quickly answered "my wife".Stefan ran to his car and began to drive as fast as he could.

Henry arrived at the secret location where he was holding Elena, Doug opened the door and Elena was sat in a metal chair in the middle of the room with her hands and legs tied up in rope and a blindfold covering her eyes so she couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" She yelled out loud in a worried voice, "remove it" Henry told one of his men. The blindfold was removed and Elena's eyes began to blink as she hadn't seen any light for a few hours, suddenly she could see and all she could see was one door, a little light hanging above her head and four men in front of her.

"Who are you!" Elena said in a quiet worried tone, Henry slowly walked towards her as she tired to lean back "your worst nightmare" he said as he gave a little kiss on her cheek. Elena closed her eyes tightly as she thought that it was a dream, but it wasn't "what do you want?" She asked him as he was walking away. "I want your husband to close down the murder case that we were involved in", "Stefan." She whispered.

Stefan arrived to his house, the door was open he ran upstairs and saw mess all around the bedroom "Elena" he yelled as he ran downstairs to the kitchen and went behind the counter to the skin and saw a knife on the floor with slashes of blood.

Stefan grabbed his phone and tried calling Elena's phone but went straight to voicemail. So he decided to call up his boss "Jamie", "Stefan" he answered back "its Henry...he took her (Elena)" Jamie immediately took charge and told Stefan that he was dreadfully sorry and that he would get his whole team and detectives on finding his wife.

Suddenly Stefan heard glass crunch so he slowly walked towards the sound and peaked around the corner "Elena?" He heard a familiar "Damon?" As Stefan walked around the corner "Stefan! What's happened?" He asked his little brother "its Elena..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Stefan leads Damon to the kitchen and while Stefan was explaining to Damon what had happened, he was cleaning up the blood and broken glass. "have you called the police?" Damon asked Stefan, "yeah they are posting posters around everywhere and sending a message on tv". Stefan's phone was ringing "Stefan would you like to speak with Ray?", Stefan gave one word then hanged up "yes".

Elena had her blindfold off so she could see but not very well as she hoped because the only light was the little lamp hanging above her.

Elena was trying to undo the ropes from her legs, it took couple minutes but she managed to get loose. However she was now having trouble undoing the ropes by her wrists, it took longer than couple minutes but she made it free. Elena was searching for a window but there wasn't one so she quietly sneaked up to the door and opened it slowly, lucky she didn't see any of the men who kidnapped her so she ran for the front door but as she opened she saw the man who kissed her cheek. Doig slowly walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her back to the room she was in, Doug tired her up by the wall but after he did that Henry walked towards her with a knife and sliced the inside of her arm "HELP!" Elena screamed as much as she could. Henry smiled and kissed her lips then laughed as he saw tears running down her cheeks.

Stefan and Damon arrived at the Atlanta police station and Stefan walked into the interview room alone, Ray was sat with his head down but you could see a smirk on his face. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Stefan grabbed Ray by his shirt, "why do you care?" Ray asked Stefan grabbed him tighter "because she's my wife and I love her!" Stefan yelled. "Ray laughed and joked "aww, that's adorable", Stefan let go of him and sat in the chair opposite him "please tell me anything" Stefan was desperate for any clues or hints of where she could of been. "what do I get out of this?" Ray asked "if you tell me where she is you can go free but that's after we had caught your Buddie leader and when my wife's safe". Ray took a deep breath and leaned forward "I don't exactly know where she is, but check his office he might of left some clues".

"Address?" Stefan asked as he gave Ray a piece of paper and a pen. Ray began writing and gave Stefan the piece of paper and walked out the interview room, Damon walked towards him "where is she then?" He asked "he doesn't know but we have his office address". "which is ?" Damon asked sarcastically

"206 Mellow Way"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Stefan and damon arrived at the office, damon parked his car around the corner just in case any of his gang were hanging around.

They reached the front door of his office and it was locked but damon was sorta smart and always carried a paper clip and carefully unlocked the door, "when did you learn to do that?" Stefan asked. "Hello used to get into dads safe for a little amount of cash." Damon said sarcastically but Stefan just walked into the office. "Wow, I like this mans style." Damon jokes then turned serious when he saw Stefan at the desk.

Stefan saw paperwork and pictures "Elena..." Damon walked up behind and saw pictures of elena tied up but also pictures of her back in Atlanta "they've been following her this whole time." Stefan said in a worried voice, Damon noticed a envelope with Stefan's name on it "Stefan, this is for you." Damon hands it over.

Stefan opens the envelope and sees a tape recorder and clicks play...and could hear elena's voice...

"Stefan if your listening to this, I'm fine don't worry about me. I love you Stefan Always and Forever!" Stefan began to hear Elena's voice turn into a whisper "Stefan, help me I'm at..." however after that last sentence Stefan heard a scream and a bang. The tape had ended, Damon saw Stefan's eyes full of tears and slowly removed the tape recorder from his hand. "It's okay Stefan, we will find her."

Henry was sat at a desk just outside the room which elena was in and could hear Elena's tears but then one of his gang stood up and walked towards the door. "Here" Henry handed him a knife "tell her to shut up or you'll slice her tongue out." And he smiled.

Elena could bearly open her eyes because of how much she was crying. "Shut up, or I'll slice out your tongue." Elena tired to keep quiet, "please can I have a drink because my throat is so dry." Elena asked politely. Henry's gang member walked up to the sink and poured her a glass of water, and slowly poured it into her mouth.

"Thank You" elena said quietly then asked for the restroom. However Henry walked into the room as she asked "This young lady wants the restroom." Henry's sarcasm was poor but his gang members laughed "over there" he pointed and untied the ropes.

Elena walked slowly as she was weak and began looking for something to use to attack back then she noticed a window and quietly began to climb out. Henry was getting suspicious and one of his men to go and have a look and he saw her trying to climb out. "Henry!" He yelled and Henry stormed in and dragged her out the window and grabbed hold of her head "Don't try to escape or I will kill you next time" he kissed her cheek and bashed her head on the toilet and was knocked out cold.

"That's how you do it men"...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Stefan Pov-**  
>I was pacing back and forth in the motel room, I kept hearing Elena's voice from the recording, Damon walked in with a cup of whiskey "<em>Here you could do with a drink".<em>

"_I need her Damon, I can't live without her". I_ drank from the glass and placed the glass on the side cabinet. However, my phone vibrated and I had gotten an unknown text message saying...  
>"<em>Hello Stefan, you miss your beautiful Elena?<em>  
><em>Well meet me by Paul's gas station on route 2".<em>

"_What's up_?" Damon asked as he opened a packet of popcorn. "_I think it's from the men who took Elena, he wants us to meet him on route 2 by Paul's gas station_". Damon stood up and passed the keys to me "_lets go"._

**Elena Pov-**

My vision was burry.I was on the hard, cold floor and my head was in pain. I could still feel flesh blood from my head, I was scared because I didn't know how long I was going to be here for.  
>I got into the corner and just held myself because I felt so alone, I couldn't feel Stefan's touch. I just closed my eyes and tried not to cry, suddenly the door opened<br>_"Well well well, she's awake it's time for you to come with us_".

I was told to place a bag over my head as they tied my arms up with rope, and was carried to somewhere and then I heard a engine, a car engine "_where are we going?" I_ asked myself.

**Stefan Pov-**  
>We were parked outside of the gas station.. Waiting and waiting then we saw a Range Rover park on the side, I walked out the car and so did Damon.<p>

"_Hello Stefan, nice to finally meet you in person_" Henry said with his men behind him. "_Where's Elena?" I_ asked and then he clicked his fingers, one of his men went to the boot and pulled someone out.

"_Elena?" I_ asked and his men removed the bag off her head.

**Elena Pov-**

The bag came off and the vision was burry because it was too bright, then I heard a voice in which I remember. "_Stefan?" I_ whispered  
>"<em>What have you done!"<em> He yelled walking towards me but Henry's men stepped forward and pushed him away.  
>"<em>Stefan.." <em>I mumbled as I had tears coming from my eyes.  
>"<em>It's okay, baby".<em>

**Henry Pov-**  
>I just loved seeing him suffer. "<em>now you can have her back if you let my other man go free and also £100,000 in cash, or she dies".<em>  
>I clicked my fingers to make my men place the bag over her head and place her back in the boot.<p>

_"I don't have that kind of money." _Stefan confessed.  
><em>"Well Elena's death will be on you."<em>

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
